


Call of a Siren

by Rarity_2



Category: Baby Daddy (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarity_2/pseuds/Rarity_2
Summary: Senior year of High School in Beacon Hills and everyone is paired up. Scott has Kira, Liam has Theo, Lydia is diddling Parish and even Jackson wound up with someone. To Stiles it just feels like he'll always be alone. One night he finds himself at the nematon he just starts ranting as a single tear falls and again awakens the nematon. Across the country Ben Wheeler feels something calling him as his chocolate brown eyes flash violet.Ben Wheeler is a siren called by the nematon when Stiles' angry and heartbroken tear falls on it. But Ben isn't all that the nematon awakens, three sisters hear the call and are on their way to Beacon Hills to have some fun.





	1. Aug 30th

Chapter1: Aug 30th

 

Senior year had finally arrived, it was shaky there for a while with the pack losing Allison and all the people who left to try and figure out their lives.  The Pack was strong though and managed to pull through, gaining new members and welcoming home old pains, I mean friends.  Everyone was starting to welcome the calm, after all the issues with chimeras, evil Alpha packs, Darachs, and Nogitsune, there was finally a lull.  Theo ended up not being as bad as everyone thought, helping to stop the Dread Doctors.  Now they were all enjoying sometime for romance, all except Stiles. It was the end of the first week of school and while all his friends were out on dates with their significant others Stiles sat at home reading the Beastiary.  No matter how many times he read it the book always seemed to have more to say, more information to convey.  When they had first encountered Kira the book had started to present information and lore on Kitsune and the 13 different tribes of foxes, as well as telling of the Oni, shadow warriors who obey only the Kitsune who created them.  It had been fascinating and after being possessed by the Nogitsune Stiles couldn't help but read everything the book had to say about the foxes.  No matter how much information appeared in the book it never grew in size.  As Stiles read he turned a page and watched as a new sentence appeared, a single line, a warning.   _ **Beware the call of a Siren.**_ Unsure what a Siren in reality was truly capable of the fear that Stiles felt seemed somehow incomplete, however, that didn't make it any less real.  A new threat was coming, what did it mean for Beacon Hills, what was in store for his friends, his family, his Pack?

* * *

 

An hour outside of Beacon Hills

 

Three girls sat in a booth located in a small diner in the middle of nowhere.  All around them people were fighting, blood was spreading across the floor as the mortality rate climbed steadily higher.  The girls sang, their voices high and lilting, soaring above all those in the diner.  The violet of these twisted girls' ees glowed brighter as more people died.  The last of the diner goers fell to the ground as black sludge trailed from their ears, eyes, and nose.  Slowly the violet faded from the eyes of the trio as they all looked at one another.  The eldest spoke as her eyes returned to their normally ice blue color, 'These humans are to weak, they can't last, how can we find a proper team of minions?  We must find a pack, one of strong supernaturals who will not crumble and die under our spell.  Who's minds and bodies can last.'  The others looked at one another as the raven haired beauty responded , 'Then what do we do sister?  Where can we find such a Pack?'  Blues eyes shone brightly, 'We listen for when once more the Nematon calls to us, there we will find the creatures we desire.  We will just have to be patient for the Nematon never slumbers for long.'  The girls smiled as they stood and left the diner leaving carnage behind them without looking back.

* * *

* * *

 

 

Chapter Two: Tired of Being Alone

Sept. 30th

 

Just a month into school and already Stiles is stressed with school and trying to figure out this new threat and worse he was doing it all alone.  After the night he had seen the new words appear in the book he had come to school and told his friends what had happened.  He wanted to let them know that they needed to start preparing to be ready for a new threat.  After all they had been through he had never expected them to react the way they did.  

_[flashback] Lunch came around and Stiles had been carrying the news of what had appeared in the Beastiary inside all morning.  He was sitting down his tray taking notice of who was all there, everyone was present and accounted for.  'So guys, last night I was reading through the Beastiary when I saw a new text appear.  It said, 'Beware the call of a Siren.'  I'm not sure what it means but I think the pack should all pay a visit to Dea....'  Stiles stopped what he was saying.  He was staring at the page from last night and the warning was no where to be seen.  'Stiles what is it?  What's wrong?'  Scott asked concern coloring his face at the sight of his best-friends shock.  Stiles stammered quietly, 'It...it's...it's gone.'  Lydia grabbed the book from Stiles, her eyes widened as she witnessed a new message appear, **The Sirens can quiet a Banshee's scream...**  She slammed the book shut as a vision of Death rocked her to her core and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.  Everyone sat frozen unsure what had happened.  Lydia lifted her head proud and handed the Beastiary back to Stiles.  'It's not what you're thinking Stiles, there is no impending threat.  Nothing is coming, this is just you trying to get a little attention.  You're merely tired of being the odd man out.'  Stiles' jaw dropped he couldn't believe what he was hearing and no one was making a move to disagree with what she Bitchshee, I mean Banshee, if there is nothing to worry about what was that show of slamming shut the book as your face twisted in a scream?  We all know a scream from you is a sign of impending death.  Try to explain that away.'  Lydia let out a laugh as frigid as a snow storm, 'Oh Stiles that was no Banshee scream it was merely a sign of exasperation, that you are once again looking for trouble where it doesn't exist.'  Stiles didn't know what to say he looked around the table and no one would meet his gaze.  Broken, he choked back tears refusing to show weakness.  'Fine if this is how you all feel I'll just leave you be.  When the time comes you will know I was right, until then I wish you well.'  With that Stiles stood up and walked away with his back to his so called friends he let the tears trail down his face. [end flashback]_

It was the end of September and Stiles still wasn't talking to his friends.  A few times he caught himself in the middle of calling Scott, only to remember that day.  In the time since the fight the Beastiary hadn't changed, the warning was still mysteriously gone but Stiles in his heart of hearts knew something was coming, he could feel something sinister just beyond the city limits.  Stiles wasn't going to let his time alone go to waste. He had  a plan, when the time came he wouldn't be just some useless human, he was going to be able to help.  Since he and his friends had their falling out he had been training with Deaton and Brayden.  Deaton was teaching him the secrets of the Druid, while Brayden taught him to be a general badass (he wasn't very good at it).  Tonight, much like every other night, he sat on top of the Nematon reading journals that Deaton had written over the years.  This was a practice Deaton had told him to start, he was told to never do so however without a barrier of mountain ash.  The reason for this practice was to not only learn all he could about the supernatural but to also become more intune with the energy that surrounded this town.  For the third time this week he found himself reading through Deaton's journal on Sirens.  Nothing ever changed in what he read, but he needed to prepare.  All that Stiles knew about Sirens was they were dazzling beauties, human in appearance, their eyes glowed as they tapped into their power, the Sirens only had a single Alpha, and they were mostly female, a male being born only every other century or so.  The first time he read the journal he had almost died laughing when he read that a Banshee was the bastard offspring of a Siren and a born Werewolf.  If Stiles had been talking to Lydia he would have told her there was something her parents may have forgotten to mention when she was growing up, for now though it would stay his little secret.  Thinking of Lydia reopened the wounds of Stiles' heart.  As he felt his heart break all over again as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  With his eyes closed he never saw the tear hit the Nematon or the brief pulsating glow that it issued.  The Nematon was waking, it was calling out again, and who knew what it would call to this time.  A single tear, the tear of someone heartbroken, the tear of a Druid, someone destined to make a difference.  Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of Beacon Hills everything was about to change...They were coming.

* * *

* * *

 

Chapter Three: An Abrupt Relocation

Oct. 1

 

The quiet night was shattered by the bone chilling, earth shattering scream of Emma Wheeler.  All the lights came to life as Danny, Ben, and Tucker rushed to her crib.  As suddenly as her scream had begun it fell silent, leaving no sound, a quite so absolute even the thoughts of the boys went unheard.  *I like big butts and I cannoth lie...*  Danny's phone started going off.  Before he had a chance Ben answered it.  'Hey mom, what's up?  Why you calling so late?  Date get you arrested again?'  Bonnie feigned a hurt tone, 'Like I need a reason to call my boy, and besides that was one time.  Just get dressed I am on my way over, I have some rough news.'  With a click the like went dead and ten minutes later everyone was sitting listening to Bonnie.  'Well boys this isn't easy to say, there is good and bad to what I have to say.  First off, Ben your're going to California, you've come into a small inheritance.'  She gave a half-hearted cheer.  'The other news is a little harder...Ben, you and Danny have different fathers.  Your biological father died tonight and due to some papers I signed after you were born I am legally obligated to send you to California....alone.  If I don't we could both go to jail.  Emma, however, is able to go with you since rightfully she has a claim to the family name.'  Ben just sat staring at his mother shocked at finding out his entire life had been a lie.  'If I'm not a Wheeler, than what am I mother?'  Bonnie looked as if she was going to cry, 'You're a Whittemore, and there's more.  You have an adoptive brother, his name is Jackson and he will meet you at the airport.'  That was all she could get out before he tears started to flow.  The next morning Ben was on a private jet headed for Beacon Hills.  He and Emma each had a single suitcase packed, while movers were relocating everything else, his entire life.  The plane took off and Emma looked at Ben just giggling.  Ben gave his little girl a half smile as his smooth brown eyes flashed violet and he heard a mysterious and haunting tone, * _A whisper in the wind, A tale of love so true, Listen close and you may find, This song is meant for you...*_ Before he knew it they had arrived, Beacon Hills Airport.  It was time to meet his new family and standing on the tarmac was a dirty blond with piercing blue-green eyes leaning against a Porsche with a cocky grin across his face.  Great his new brother was a douche.


	2. Author’s Note: Sorry guys

Hey guys just wanted to say sorry for not writing anymore in over a year. The navy keeps me pretty busy but I’m going to try and get more of the story put up and new content ready for you all soon.


End file.
